1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a horizontal foam fractionation protein skimmer comprised of a horizontal reaction chamber for removing organic waste material from organic loaded water such as in aquaria, lagoons, wastewater, or other organic-loaded water sources, to methods of making such a horizontal protein skimmer, and to water purification methods utilizing such a horizontal protein skimmer.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Improved means of purifying water from a variety of organic loaded water sources are necessary. Methods of water purification and maintenance of good water quality are essential in purifying water from aquaria, lagoons, and from any organic-loaded water source, such as in wastewater treatment applications. This invention could also be useful for the pretreatment of effluent from agricultural wastewater applications such as in pig or chicken farms. The present invention is in the field of foam fractionation protein skimmers which are used to remove organic waste material from any organic loaded water source. For example, maintenance of water quality in aquarium tanks is a continuous and substantial challenge, particularly in public aquaria that have many large volume tanks. Organic waste contamination of water is a common and recurrent problem in aquaria. Foam fractionation protein skimmers help purify this contaminated water by using a naturally occurring foam fractionation action to produce a protein-loaded foam which contains the organic waste material extracted from organic loaded water. Protein skimmers are known and have been proven to be effective in helping maintain water quality in aquarium tanks.
A properly functioning protein skimmer effectively oxygenates water that passes through the body of the skimmer by introducing a large number of small gas or air bubbles into the water. A protein skimmer also serves as a method for water purification by allowing introduced bubbles to react with surrounding water molecules and pollutants to attach to surfaces of bubbles. The bubble-water mixture becomes foam which can be readily separated from the considerably more pure water that is produced by the protein skimmer. The bubbles are directed out of the reaction chamber of the skimmer and collected, along with adherent pollutants, in a collection vessel. In this manner, organic waste material can be permanently removed from a water system.
Several features can make some protein skimmers more effective than others. Overall water flow rate through the protein skimmer is important. The more water that is processed per unit time generally means more waste material is removed and more gas exchange occurs. The amount of contact time between air bubbles and water and the quality of this contact time is important as well. If bubbles are immediately withdrawn from the skimmer as soon as they are introduced, they may not be fully saturated with waste material. If bubbles react with water in a laminar, non-turbulent fashion, contact time between bubbles and waste material is reduced and bubbles may not be fully saturated with waste material. In either case, maximum efficiency can be compromised.
The number and size of bubbles is also important. A large number of bubbles increases the amount of waste material that can be skimmed out using a protein skimmer. Numerous small bubbles afford greater surface area for the air-water interaction than do the same volume of large bubbles. These are important aspects of protein skimming which contribute to a given protein skimmer's efficiency and success. In general, the goal is to maximize the number and to minimize the size of the bubbles, and to maximize the length of time the bubbles are in contact with water.
Typical protein skimmers in public aquaria are very tall (e.g., greater than 8 feet in height), very bulky, and difficult to maintain. Limited space, both floor space and headspace, is often a major concern in public aquaria, particularly in aquaria in which displays are frequently added, changed, or remodeled. These frequent alterations result in typical protein skimmers being too tall and too bulky to fit in many of the areas where they are needed. Additionally, most typical protein skimmers require substantial maintenance, which is difficult and often treacherous on very tall protein skimmers, particularly as structures are built around existing protein skimmers and space becomes increasingly more limited.
The primary applications of the current invention have been conducted using salt or brackish water (15 ppt–38 ppt), but the invention will likely function in freshwater.